Luffy
: Boosts HP of Free Spirit characters by 1.2x and their ATK by 3x and reduces damage received by 15% : Boosts HP of Free Spirit characters by 1.2x and their ATK by 3.5x if they have a matching orb, or by 2.25x otherwise & : Boosts Free Spirit characters' HP by 1.2x, ATK by approximately 4.25x when slots match (3x otherwise), and reduces damage taken by 20% |SailorAbility = Boosts Free Spirit characters' base stats by 150 |SwitchEffect = When Switch is activated, this character removes all Despair, Paralysis, and Slot Bind on themselves and changes their own orb, including BLOCK orbs, into a Matching orb |LimitBreakHP = 3950 |LimitBreakATK = 1830 |LimitBreakRCV = 60 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -1 |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = Makes character's RCV TND slots have matching slot effects |PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction * damage reduction *Pinch Healing |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through evolution |Notes = Summary (as of December'18): Tier rank: 4.5/5 (Amazing. Among the best characters you can pull, and you'll clear a lot of content.). This character offers both massive damage and decent tankiness along with reducing or removing some of the game's harshest debuffs. * Captain ability: Amazing (4.5/5). A straight 3x boost for Free Spirit and 15% damage reduction in Luffy form, along with a 1.2x HP boost. Ace provides an even larger 3.25x ATK boost with matching orbs and 2.25x without, and also keeps the 1.2x HP boost. However, the captain ability when combined is a show-stopper, with a 4.25x ATK boost with matching orbs(3x without), a 20% damage reduction and a 1.2x HP boost *'Special': A very good special (4/5). A universal 2x orb boost, changing type orbs to matching for free spirits, and heavy AOE damage makes this a star special. Plus, it allows you to get the most out of this unit by giving him his highest stats and best captain ability. *'Limit Break': Limit break him as a decently high priority. It'll boost his already amazing stats even higher, reduce his great special's cooldown by a turn, and allow him both a little extra damage reduction and some free healing when below a certain amount of HP. Plus, it'll add a nice ability in making TND and RCV slots matching for him. *'Change Ability': Very good (4/5). Completely removes character's Paralysis/Despair/Slot Bind, and changes character's slot (including BLOCK slot) to character's own type. A double lead Lace team cant get despaired when not bound, so u practically have a 7 unit team since u dont need another unit for despair reduction. Detailed review and other notes * This character was the one to return Free Spirit teams from 'usable' to 'go-to', and will have an easy time beating most, if not all difficult content with certain subs. If you're using a different captain, he works as an amazing sub, giving a 2x orb boost and changing type orbs to matching for Free Spirit characters, along with making either or orbs matching based on your choice of Luffy or Ace. As a captain, they pair great with other Luffy/Ace captains, but can also work great with TS Luffy or the recent Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential. They also love the Kuja Pirates Ship, which gives teams even more tankiness and allows for a quick heal in a pinch (Though I have on very rare occasions used the Sun Pirates Ship, it removes a lot of versatility and removes Luffy/Ace's gswitch as a usable option, essentially making the team a limited Gear 4 V2.) * Sockets are easy to obtain, so only use Forbidden Tomes if you're drowning in them. However, there is some variance possible in the sockets you can choose to use. You can sacrifice Anti-Despair and allow for the other 5 usable powers, but this can negatively impact Luffy/Ace as a sub and requires you to switch more often (even when it isn't in your best interest). You can also choose to run AD, AB, AH and choose another two from Matching Orbs, Damage Reduction, and Cooldown reduction, but it can be argued that this would be wasting their ability to completely remove despair with a single switch. Choose whichever you want, as both have their positives and negatives. * However, they have a more limited choice in subs than a lot of other top-tier legends, meaning that they have less splashable units and as such teams are often more defined. Despite that, they still have subs for just about every occasion, and consequently are still extremely powerful. * When becoming "Luffy & Ace" after using their special, their type is whatever unit was active when you used the special. See Smoker & Tashigi Straw Hat Pursuer for more Informations about "dual type characters" Team building Rare Recruit *Petty Officer Coby The Decision to Fight is a great sub, with 5 sockets when limit broken and a 1.75x and 2x ATK boost for Free Spirit characters, and an orb shuffle on a low cooldown. Just make sure you have 1 or 2 additional QCK character(s on the team to get the ATK boost. *Garp the Fist Suffering Hero adds 5 sockets when limit broken, a 2-turn delay at 12 turns, and a massive (500k+) amount of extra damage when 4 QCK or STR characters are present. * However, Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis might be the better option, with a 3x Chain Lock, 30% health cut, and special bind reduction *Marco the Phoenix Protector of His Will reduces damage taken, increases the Chain Multiplier rate by 0.7, and reduces Bind/ATK down/decrease Chain Multiplier by 5 turns. Just make sure you're using Ace for the full effect. * Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder acts as both a potential replacement for Coby and as a way to get a second 2x ATK boost for a reviving boss, though he isn't as directly splashable on a Luffy/Ace team. * Dark King Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age provides both a 3x Chain Lock, second orb boost, and (when HP is below 30%) an orb change and 95% damage reduction * STR Brook offers a color affinity boost, deals multiple hits of damage and changes block orbs to matching F2P *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth FruitAlvida provides a 80% damage reduction on a 9 turn cooldown, but is weakened by her 1 socket and subpar stats. Her coloseum version Lady Alvida Beauty of her Age provides a 75% on a 14-turn cooldown, but also boasts a QCK typing, 3 sockets and an orb boost, so it's a toss-up between the two based on which you need more. If you need to repeatedly tank hits, the STR version is better, but if you're facing a STR boss or need a secondary burst turn, the QCK version is better. * Senor Pink Real Man's Fight pairs well with QCK Garp and offers a powerful conditional boost * Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain offers a 2.5x chain lock, which is very usable for teams without V2 Ray or Legend Garp. Farmable socket locations *Nightmare Luffy, Ace beginner stage, Halloween FN, Kimono Straw Hats... There are too many locations to count, so choose any and go with it. Though, if you want quick, cheap sockets, go with the 10-stamina Ace stage. Trivia * The first 'dual type character' legend * Luffy's CA is reminiscent of TSL Luffy and Ace's of Legend Ace. }} Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Portgas D. Ace Category:Voiced Characters Category:Sugo Rare Category:Double Character Category:Limit Break Category:Slot Boost Category:Slot Change Category:Damage Reduction Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Despair Reduction Category:Block Slot Manipulator Category:Dual Units Category:STR Damage Reduction Category:DEX Damage Reduction Category:Pinch Healing